


Playful

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriend jackets, Gen, Kid Keith (Voltron), Kid Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mama Red Lion, Parental Red Lion (Voltron), Play Fighting, Sentient Voltron Lions, jacket swap, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith and Lance enter their bond with Red and appear as kids. Red initiates a play fight with the two.
Relationships: Keith & Lance & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Kudos: 77





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Klance and Mama Red Lion.

"Playful"

Keith was on the training deck, tearing into gladiator bot after gladiator bot, while Lance was sitting on the sidelines and holding Keith's jacket. Lance wanted to cuddle, but his boyfriend didn't want to leave the training deck before he was done. He looked from Keith to the red and white crop jacket in his arms. He shrugged out of his jacket and slipped on Keith's jacket. Even though it wasn't as baggy as his, it was still comforting.

Keith sliced through the remaining gladiator and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He opened his mouth to call out for the next level, but his eyes landed on Lance in his jacket before he said anything. His voice got caught in his throat, preventing him from speaking, and he closed his mouth. Lance looked really good in his jacket. He deactivated his bayard and walked over to Lance, who was watching him.

"Done already, Samurai?"

Keith reached out and cupped Lance's cheek. He swallowed, hoping his voice would work. "You look amazing in my jacket."

Lance blushed. "I'll let you wear mine after you take a shower."

"Deal." Keith leaned forward and kissed Lance. "I'll be right back."

Lance nodded, fighting back the feeling of wanting to melt into a puddle. He watched as Keith entered the locker room that also had showers attached. He knew he only had to wait fifteen minutes before he would be able to see his boyfriend in his jacket and cuddle him. Yes, Keith's hair would still be wet, but it was a minor inconvenience.

Fifteen minutes later, Keith re-emerged with his towel over his head. Lance stood up, carrying his jacket, and walked over to his boyfriend. He draped it over his shoulders, drawing a purr from Keith. He pulled his arms through the sleeves of Lance's jacket and tucked himself under Lance's chin, purring even more.

Suddenly, another purr joined Keith's. Both Paladins looked up and then at each other. Lance asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. It was Red." Keith's purr was still heard in his voice. "She wants to see us."

"Then, let's go," Lance agreed, tugging Keith with him off of the training deck and into Red Lion's hangar. The mechanical lion bent down and opened her mouth, letting her Paladins enter. Lance sat down in the pilot's seat, and Keith sat on his lap. They closed their eyes and entered their bond with Red at her prodding.

They appeared in the bond, where lion and Paladin can freely interact. Red Lion appeared as a fluffy, red lioness, and her Paladins appeared as seven-year-olds, still wearing each other's jackets. Red walked over and licked both of her Paladins' hair.

Keith giggled. "Red, what did you want?"

"I wanted you two to join me. Besides." Red jumped back and crouched down. "Now, we can play."

Keith grinned and crouched as well with a soft yet playful growl. Lance grinned as well. His boyfriend was so cute, and he couldn't wait to see what this playing entailed.

Fin


End file.
